Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger mounting structure with which a supercharger is fitted to a combustion engine that is mounted on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
In a combustion engine mounted on the automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, the use has been known of a supercharger for supplying an outside air into the engine after the latter has been pressurized. In this respect, see, for example, the Japanese patent document 1 listed below. This known supercharger is so configured as to be driven in operative association with rotation of an engine rotary shaft. As a merit to use such configuration, the air intake efficiency of an air intake system is enhanced, and accordingly, the output of the combustion engine is increased.